Letters for Sara
by csimouse
Summary: A counselor is brought in to help the team with Sara's departure.
1. Chapter 1

LETTERS FOR SARA

**LETTERS FOR SARA**

Everyone on the Graveyard shift felt the loss of Sara. Her sudden disappearance left everyone grieving in his or her own ways. Brass had noticed that the whole team was somewhat lost without Sara. Sara's arrival those many years ago had been resented by some, welcomed by one, and just another day for others.

Brass went to talk to Ecklie to see what could be done. After giving it some thought, Ecklie decided to bring in a counselor. He called a mandatory meeting for the team. The invitation was also extended to Brass, Doc Robbins, and anybody else who wanted to talk.

Ecklie introduced Dr. Alice Rodriguez. She suggested they talk about their feelings. When that didn't really get a response, she decided to try a different tactic. She left the room and returned with notebooks and pens. She instructed them to write a letter to Sara tell them anything they wanted to share. She could see the loss in all of their faces and hoped this exercise would be helpful for all of them.

**AN: Whose letter do you want to read first? Please send me a p.m. to let me know. Otherwise, remember reviews make me happy.**


	2. Catherine's Letter

Catherine sat there watching the others as they started writing. She picked up her pen, remembering her first meeting with Sara Sidle. Gil had told the team he was bringing someone he trusted, one Sara Sidle. This was where Catherine started.

Sara,

When you first arrived in Las Vegas, I resented your presence. You shouldn't have been here or at least that is what I thought then. Sara, you did belong here though. Holly Gribbs, a new coworker, had wanted to quit but I had talked her into staying and she had been killed. I wanted to take the blame for Warrick. Even then, I was in love with him. I hated that he had to go through that. Then, you investigated him for possibly gambling while on duty. That was too much!

And then there was Grissom. The two of us had a great friendship. I thought you would get in the way of that. In a way, you did. But, I have seen what an impact you had on each other. I realize that you needed each other. We are still friends. He misses having you around. He doesn't smile as much.

Sara, I know that I did not treat you right. You did nothing to deserve the way I treated you in the beginning. You have proved to me, time and time again, that you are a great CSI. I value your friendship, whether you want to believe it or not.

You have been gone about five months now. The place is not the same without you. Everybody is still here and working. Everyone was affected by your abrupt departure. When you left, it tore at our very being. We had almost lost you and had got you back. Then, you were gone again.

I understand you need some time to yourself. Take all the time you need. Whenever you feel you can come back, even if it is not to CSI, we will be glad to have you home. Your family misses you. We are missing our heart and soul.

Your friend,

Catherine Willows

Catherine looked up and saw that everyone was working on the task at hand. She wiped away the tears that had formed and whispered to herself. "Come home, Sara. We miss you…"


	3. Greg's Letter

Greg sat there, not exactly sure how to put into words the way he was feeling. Greg had always admired Sara. She had always accepted him. Sara had been there whenever he had needed someone. He finally started.

Sara,

What can I say? Where do I begin? Ecklie brought in this counselor because he thought we needed to deal with your leaving. The counselor wanted us to talk about it. When she got no response, she wanted us to write letters to you. Like we know where you are and can send them. Not exactly sure what will happen next. I think we all miss you, Sara. I know I do. I think it is hard for us to say out loud how much you meant to all of us.

When you left, I was angry. Angry with you for leaving. Angry with Grissom for not stopping you. Angry that you left without saying goodbye to anyone but Grissom. I hated being angry with you, Sara. I have nothing but respect for you, Sara. You and Nick are my best friends. Losing you was hard.

I have come to terms with my anger. I understand that Grissom knew that it was best to let you go. I also understand why you left without saying goodbye. I have a feeling that you would probably cried. I know that I would have hugged you and not wanted to let you go.

Sara, I really appreciate all that you have done for me. I consider you my angel. I just want you to be happy wherever you are. Not knowing if you are safe and happy is what hurts the most, I think. I worry about you. You really do care about the people around you. Despite all that you have seen, you still have a deep, compassionate side that I was lucky to see.

When I was beat up, my first real memory was you being there. I couldn't even see and I knew it was you. I was lying there on the ground. I remember how gently you touched me as you rubbed my head. I didn't want you to see me like that, but I am glad you came. I still remember your sweet words, "I came for you, Greg."

Sara, I would like to hear words like that again. I want you to come home. It's not the same without you.

Missing my dear friend,

Greg Sanders

Greg looked up and caught a glimpse of Catherine wiping away tears. He had tears too. Would the team ever be the same again?


	4. Gil's Letter

Grissom sat there, remembering his long relationship with Sara. They had met all those many years ago at a forensics conference. He had loved her from the first time he saw her. He had denied his feelings for so long. When he finally decided to show them, it had been so sweet. Then Natalie Davis, the Miniature Killer, kidnapped Sara. He had gotten her back, but their relationship was now public. Then, Sara had left to fight her ghosts. No one else knew that he was able to talk to her. He had not seen her though in the five months she had been gone. He picked up his pen and began to write.

Sara,

My dear, sweet Sara. I know we have our weekly talks on the phone. But, I miss your smile. I miss those warm brown eyes. I even miss the scent of your shampoo. I love you. I have loved you forever it seems like. You are the only woman that I felt completely comfortable with.

Ecklie brought in a counselor, a Dr. Alice Rodriguez. Ecklie seems to think we need some help with your leaving. Truth be told, I guess we do. It's been hard on all of us. She asked to write letters when we would not open up. I guess it will be a good exercise for us.

The whole team misses you. I know I have tried to tell you that. But, if you could see them, you would know how much you are missed.

Catherine is always asking about you. I think she is beginning to suspect that we are in communication with each other. Nick doesn't say much about you. But, I can tell he misses you. I catch him sometimes with tears in his eyes. He tries to hide it. Ever since you found him, he has tried to be somewhat protective of you. He was so worried when you were taken. When he found you, he wanted to go with you. But, I wouldn't let him. I was somewhat selfish in that respect.

Warrick has been having a rough time, but is getting better. He mentioned you right after you left. I think, that after me, he took it the hardest. Warrick is divorced now. He feels has lost a very dear friend with you gone. Nick has tried to help him. But, he misses you. I wish you would consider talking to him. I think that it would do him a world of good to be able to talk to you. Greg was angry with me for your leaving. But, he has gotten better. You mean a lot to him and have since he was beaten.

What I am trying to say is that the team misses you terribly. I know your past and what you are trying to deal with. Take your time. The team will understand. They just want you to be okay. You have become a part of their family. And when one of is not here, it will always feel like something is missing. Nothing could ever replace you, Sara.

My eternal love,

Gil

Gil sat back, looking at the rest of the team. Sara had such a deep impact on everyone. Knowing Sara had changed all of them. They took her in and made her one of them. He knew that when they did it had meant a lot to her. Her family, her biological family, had been a source of emotional trauma for her. Being accepted by the team had helped her with healing. He thought to himself, "Sara, I can't wait for you to come home."


	5. Jim's Letter

Jim Brass had come to this meeting not sure what to expect. While he wasn't technically a CSI and therefore it wasn't mandatory to attend, he had his own feelings about Sara and her leaving. He had seen how it affected the whole team. They were still a tight knit group. But, they all felt the loss. He and Sara had their differences over the years, but he now considered her an "adopted" daughter. Like any loving father, he was concerned about Sara. In a way, he just wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her that he would make everything okay. He knew that wasn't possible, but he had the feelings none the less. When no one responded to the counselor, he was kind of concerned. But, when they were given the task of writing, they all did that without refusing.

He started to write.

Sara,

As I sit here in a group with your friends and coworkers in a meeting with a counselor, I can honestly say it hasn't been the same since you left. Ecklie made the meeting mandatory for the graveyard shift CSIs. Myself along with a few others were also invited to attend, if we wanted to.

I consider you like a daughter. You are a daughter any father would be proud of. I am proud of you, Sara. You have made a huge difference to all the people here at CSI. I know I can't take all your pain away. But, if you need anything, call me. You know my number.

If you knew what I had done, you would probably be upset. But, I only wanted to make sure it was okay. After all I have been through with Ellie, I couldn't stand to lose another 'daughter'. After you left, I quietly contacted some friends that I trusted to see if I could find you. They found you, but left you alone. I have kept in contact with them and they say you are doing okay. I don't want you to be mad, Sara. I didn't do it to hurt you. I would never do anything like that.

Sara, you are an important person to all of us. Please come back when you can.

Yours truly,

Jim Brass


	6. Doc's Letter

Doc Robbins had coming to this meeting as a sign of support for his favorite CSIs. The meeting wasn't mandatory for him, but he missed Sara too. In a way, he was somewhat glad that they had to write down their feelings. He began.

Sara,

When you first came to Las Vegas, you reminded me of Grissom. You were very much alike. Through out the years, I have seen you grow into a great CSI. You fought for your victims. That is one thing that I think makes a CSI stand out. It is not just about the evidence, but about the people.

Sara, I don't know where you are. I hope that you are okay. The team doesn't say much, but I can see it in their eyes. Anytime one of our own has been in trouble, we tend to close ranks. But, you slipped away. They probably feel like they can't protect you and that is all they want…for you to be safe and happy.

In a way, I consider all of y'all my family too. Sara, wherever you are, whatever you are doing, remember you have a family that is missing you.

Sincerely,

Doc Robbins


	7. Nick's Letter

AN: I am reposting this. I have made some changes. I felt something was missing with the original one from Nick.

Nick remembered Sara and wanted her to come back to them. He had always admired Sara from the time she came. They had a special relationship that nobody else had. They were each other's rescuers. There was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on. He wanted to protect Sara, but wasn't sure how to go about it. He picked up us pen and began to write.

Sara,

I miss you. What more can I say? When you left, it shook my world. I thought it was a bad dream. Only when I woke up, I had to face the reality. You weren't here. Just like when I was buried, I thought it was a bad dream. It wasn't. It is not the same without you here. I feel bad that there is no way I can help you. I know that you need time to yourself. I know what that is like.

Sara, you are an amazing person. I have always thought that. Never let anyone tell you different. I have worked with you for a long time now. You always had empathy for the cases, especially those with kids. I don't know what your past is like. I sense there is something that keeps you guarded. But I want to share something with you. The only person I have ever told was Catherine. When I was a kid, I was molested by a babysitter. So, I can understand that when you keep things hidden, they still haunt you. Is that what is keeping you away? You know Grissom doesn't share much and you were always so private.

You were the one who saved me. I don't know how much longer I would have lasted. Even now, I am haunted by that ordeal. It is getting better, or at least it was. When we found out you were missing, I kept hearing your voice tell me, "It wasn't your day to die, Nick" from the time we worked that case where the little girl was missing. I kept repeating that when you disappeared. "It's not your day to die, Sara. It's not your day."

It hasn't been the same without you. Please hurry home to us, Sara. Greg took it pretty hard. Warrick and me tried to cheer him up. Later, when it was just me and Warrick, he broke down into tears. It kind of shocked me. I never realized how much you meant to him.

He told me that he had never told you how much you meant to him. He is probably writing about it now. I won't share what he said. That is his business. He is like you in some ways. He gives the aura of having this cool guy type. He really is a quiet, serious type.

Sara, I miss you. The lights of Las Vegas had nothing on you. Your warm brown eyes and smile could light up the room. Now everything is darker. Please bring back the light….

Your favorite Texan,

Nick Stokes


	8. Warrick's Letter

AN: Thank you to all who read and review. I really appreciate everything. You are great.

Warrick sat there. His relationship to Sara was one that had not been easy. But, through the years, he had come to cherish their friendship. Tears welled up as he remembered her.

Sara,

I know we got off to a rough start when you arrived in Las Vegas. I wish it had been different. You are like no other. After I had spoke with you, I realized that I was headed down a path that would only end badly. Thank you for stopping me. Your investigation of me about being in the casino was the last straw. I knew that I wasn't doing anything wrong. I hated that you judged me, but I understand that you were just reporting as it appeared. I really felt torn about the whole matter. I wanted to tell you from the beginning, but I didn't know if I could trust you. I am sorry, Sara. You have been one of the most trustworthy people I have ever met.

You are an amazing person. I know I have never told you. But, you mean a lot to me. Words can not express how much you have changed my life. I know you never got to meet her, but you remind me of my Grams. I wish you had gotten to meet you because she would have loved you. In a way, I think you were sent by God to remind me what I should be doing. My Grams could not be here, but you were here to help get me back on track.

I know we still had our differences, but I could not bear the thought of disappointing you. Probably, because you are like Grissom. I never had a real father figure until I worked with him. I know that probably sounds weird. But, his disappointment about the Holly Gribbs situation disturbed me. I had let him down and I didn't know how to fix it. Then you came and reminded me what was important. Thank you, Sara.

I miss you terribly. There is a pain in my heart that will be there until I know you are okay. I have lost my guiding light. I don't know how religious you are, but you are in my thoughts and prayers often. I hope that you will be coming home soon. We all miss you. You are important to all of us in some way or another. It isn't the same without you. Who would have thought that I would miss you this much after all that happened when you first arrived in town?

Sara, please come home to us. We miss you. I miss you.

Love,

Warrick Brown

Warrick sat there. He could not contain his emotions any longer. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He thought to himself, "Please come home and I will make it up to you. I promise to make it right."


	9. The Result

When they were all done writing, the counselor asked them if they felt like talking now. Greg stood up and said, "Sara is gone. Nothing has been the same since she left. We don't know if she is okay or not. We all miss her and nothing will change that. We just want her back. " The rest (except for Grissom) nodded their heads in understanding. Catherine spoke next, "Of course, we are grieving. We are missing one of friends. Not just one of our friends, one of our family. It may not mean much to anyone else outside of here. But, we are a family and it hurts when we can't have her here with us."

Nick started, "Sara is a part of us. I would do just about anything for her." Warrick added, "That goes for me too. She has changed us all. For the better."

Grissom finally spoke, "I feel that I must say something to you."

"What is it, Griss?" Nick spoke.

"I want all of you to know that Sara is okay. I do talk to her about once a week. I miss her too. I believe that Sara should be the one to tell you why she left. But know this, she misses all of you. You have all changed her too…for the better, in ways that I hope you will someday get to realize. "

The group sat there silently contemplating what Grissom said. "Hey Gil, how about we all go out for dinner? It's my treat." Brass responded. "You up to it? Guys?"

"I think that would be nice." Grissom replied. "It's been a while since we 'hung out'. "


	10. The Return

It had been about a month since the counselor had been there. They all still missed Sara, but were more open to talk about it with each other. Before the counselor had come, they had been keeping their thoughts and feelings to themselves.

Gil talked to Sara and could tell she was getting better. He could hear it in her voice. He was ready for her to come home.

The team had been in and out of the lab working their cases. Sara had managed to slip in, unnoticed. Judy, the receptionist, was the first to see her. Sara asked her to not let anyone know she was there. Judy agreed and told her that she was glad she was back. Sara went into the break room and poured herself a cup of coffee. As she sipped it slowly, she realized it must have been Greg who made it. It was his favorite kind.

Wendy, Mandy, and Archie walked in to the breakroom. At first, they didn't realize who was sitting there because they were involved in their own conversation. Archie was the first to notice. "Sara! It's so good to see you. We have missed you." He hugged her and Wendy and Mandy joined in until Sara said, "Uh guys, I need some air."

"Are you back to stay?" Archie asked.

"Yes, if you will have me."

"Of course, we will, Sara. It was just not the same without you here." Wendy replied.

"Everyone has missed you Sara. " Mandy said.

"Where is everyone?"

Hodges strolled in and said, " Hi, Sara. We have missed you around here." Archie returned to what he was about to say. "Gil and Catherine are working a possible kidnapping from a convenience store. Nick and Greg are working a traffic accident with suspicious circs. Warrick is investigating an officer involved shooting."

Just then, Warrick walked in and realized Sara was there. He grabbed her and gave her a big hug. "Sara, you are a sight for sore eyes. I am glad you are home. Does anyone else know you are here?"

"No, just Judy and those of us in here."

"Are… Are you here to stay or just visiting?"

"I am here to stay, if you will have me."

"Of course, baby girl, that is what we have all wanted. For you to come home. Do you mind if I go get everyone else? We have missed you like crazy."

"Sure, go ahead." Warrick walked out to find the rest of the team. Nick, Greg and Catherine all came and surrounded her, giving hugs. "Sara." She turned and saw Grissom standing in the door. She walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "I've missed you, Sara."

"Can we all go out for breakfast?" Sara said shyly. "If you don't have any plans…"

"I don't know about anybody else, but I didn't really. Anyway, I would have changed them if that meant I could visit with you." Greg replied.

"Yeah, that goes for me, too." Warrick said. "What about our favorite diner?"

"Sounds good. How about we meet there in 20 minutes?" Sara responded. Everyone agreed. "I'll try and find Brass and Doc to see if they want to come too." Catherine stated. The team walked out together. Catherine stopped everyone when they were out of earshot from Sara. "I have an idea. I know we don't want to overwhelm Sara. I don't know about the rest of you. But, I think maybe we should give her the letters the counselor had us write. Or at least, I am going to."

"That does sound like a good idea. I know this sounds corny, but I have kept mine with me. So that in a way, Sara is still a part of us." Nick stated.

"I have mine in my locker." Greg mentioned. "Me too Greggo." Warrick responded.

"If I can find Doc and Brass, I'll see if they will bring theirs too."

* * *

About half an hour later…

The whole group had arrived at the diner and the waitress was busy taking the orders. Once she was done, Sara spoke, "I have missed you guys. It's good to be home. You are my family. After we finish here, if you will humor me, come back to our house and I will tell you why I went away. I feel you have a right to know. I know that I can't change what I did, but when you hear my story, I'll think you will understand. Let me say, right now, I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt any of you."

* * *

About an hour later…

Everyone had arrived at the house she and Grissom shared. Once they were settled in the living room, Grissom sat down next to Sara. He took her hand in his and she began to speak. "Catherine, I don't know if you remember the time that I got suspended for yelling at you. Well, that night Gil came over and revealed some of my past. When I was young, I watched my father and mother fight constantly. That is why I respond the way I do on domestic violence cases. I watched my mother kill my father. I was only a child. And believe it or not, I really do take it hard when a case involves children. I have seen firsthand what effect violence can have. I was placed into the foster care system. I never felt love for most of my childhood. Nothing was ever good enough for my parents at home. In foster care, I was just another kid to take care of. That is why I would go home and have no life outside of work. I didn't feel like I was worthy. " Tears were rolling down Sara's cheeks. Most of the group sitting there had tears as well.

"Oh, Sara…"Catherine replied through her own tears.

"I know when I came to Las Vegas, I was looked at as an outsider. I just wanted to belong somewhere. Through the years of being here, I have realized what it means to love and to be loved. What a family means. It is not necessarily the ones that gave birth to you and that you share genes with. It is people who are there when you need them, people who love you no matter what your faults are, people like all of you. I want to ask your forgiveness for leaving.

"I was at a point where I realized I had to get my traumatic past settled. When I was under the car in the desert, I realized what was important to me. It's you, all of you. I couldn't keep living in fear, shame, or guilt. I was scared that my mother would come back and take all of this away from me. I was ashamed because if you found out, I thought you would treat me differently. Then, it would be like it was in the foster care system. The girl whose mother killed her father. I felt guilty for leaving, but I also felt guilty for not doing anything to stop what was going on at home when I was a child."

Catherine started to speak, "Sara, I don't know if Gil told you, but Ecklie had a counselor come in. At first, we would not talk. So, she had us write letters to you. I think we would like for you to read them, if you want."

"I think I would," Sara responded. The whole group, including Gil, gave their letters to Sara.

"I would love to stay and visit with you more but I am bushed." Nick finally said. As he stood up, he gave Sara a hug and said, "Welcome home."

Both Brass and Doc hugged Sara and told her "I am glad you are back."

"It's so good to have you back. Please don't leave again." Warrick kissed her on the forehead and walked out the door.

Greg walked up to her and gave her a hug so tight that she thought he wouldn't let go. She whispered, " I am not going anywhere. Do you want to talk some more later? Just the two of us?" He let her go and said that he would.

Catherine left with the comment, "Sara, Thank you for coming home. It just wasn't the same without you."

When everyone had gone, Grissom took Sara in his arms and just held her. "Can we go to bed?" Sara nodded her head as they walked down the hall, hand in hand.


	11. Sara and the letters, part 1

Later that afternoon, Sara woke up feeling more at peace than she had in a long time. She walked into the living room and picked up the letters that her friends had written. Sara picked up a blanket and sat down on the couch.

The first letter that she read was Catherine's. She cried as she read it. She knew that their friendship meant a lot to her, too. She reached for her cell phone and dialed Catherine.

"Hi Cath. Can we talk?"

"Hi, Sara," Catherine replied, somewhat stunned. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I was just sitting here reading your letter."

"Oh, you were…" Catherine mumbled.

"Cath, I want to tell you that I treasure your friendship too. You have helped me in ways that you probably don't realize. I know that our friendship had a rocky start and still has some bumps every now and then. But, you are important to me. Because of you, I have realized what it means to be a good mother. I hope that I can do as good of a job as you did with Lindsey when I have children."

"That means a lot to me, Sara. Sometimes, I don't feel that way, though. I worry about what she has been through."

"Did you mean what you said about being the heart and soul?"

"Yes, of course. When you were gone, I had trouble remembering why I do what I do. You were the one who was there to remind me that we are fighting for people, that victims need justice. That is our job."

"Look, Sara, I know that it won't always be moonlight and roses with us. But, I want you to know that you can trust me. You have taught me how strong a person can be. I am nothing compared to you."

"No, you are the one who is something. "

"Let's not get into a fight. By the way, are you going to come back to work at the crime lab?"

"I don't know yet. I hear Gil up. I guess I need to be going. I look forward to talking to you again soon."

"Bye Sara. I'm glad you're home."

She heard Gil getting dressed and had read Doc's letter by the time he came into the room. "Good afternoon, Sara. Did you sleep well?"

"I did. Thank you for asking." Sara smiled at him.

"What do you want to eat? I will fix whatever you want." Sara told him as she started reading Jim's letter. "Gil, did you know about what Brass was doing?"

"Yes, I did. But it was after the fact though. To be honest, I was sort of glad he did. Don't be mad at him or me for not stopping him. When Jim found out you were gone, he was visibly distraught. I was in the midst of my own despair, but I could see him thinking about Ellie. He didn't want you to end up like her, lost to him. I didn't want to lose you either. I was worried about you."


	12. Sara and the letters, part 2

After Gil had left for work, Sara picked up the letter that Nick had written. As she read the letter, she started crying all over again. Nick had always been so good to her. He, like Greg, had welcomed her into the family. No animosity, just an instant warmth and caring. She felt terrible for how she had hurt him.

As she read that he the part about being molested, she regretted not opening up to him. Nick had never given her any reason not to trust him. Sara wished she could have been there to stop it. But, she was just as defenseless in her own childhood. Nick had been through so much in his life, just like she had. She could now better understand why Nick tried to be protective of her. He had probably realized Sara was trying to keep something hidden too.

She got up and walked over to her computer. As the computer came on, she thought of what she was going to say. She emailed Nick.

Nick

I just finished reading your letter. You are an amazing person yourself. From the time that I arrived, you accepted my presence. That meant a lot to me. To be unconditionally accepted as is.

I am so sorry that you had to go through that as a child. Now, I realize how deep of a connection we share. You know my story now. So, I hope you understand why I had to leave. I have made a lot of progress dealing with my past. You have helped in ways that I can't put into words. When I think of you, I will always remember your unconditional love and respect.

Thank you for all that you have ever done for me. I am really glad that we have gotten to know each other. Anytime you want to talk, I will always be available to listen.

Sara

* * *

She hit send when she was done. She was reading a few other emails and checking out some of her favorite websites when her computer announced that she had mail. She saw Nick had emailed her back.

Sara,

I just got your email. Your sweet words mean a lot to me too. I always felt like there was something that you didn't want to share. I could see there was something that made me want to protect you. I knew you are capable of taking care of yourself, but there was always something that made me want to wrap my arms around you and keep you safe. Don't read anything into this. You are a great person. If something were to happen to you, the world would lose a very special person. I know that I would lose a dear friend.

Nick

* * *

Sara picked up Warrick's letter next because of what Nick had mentioned. What she read really brought home what Nick had said about how much she meant to him. She picked up her cell phone and called Warrick. Warrick answered the phone immediately, somewhat surprising Sara. "Sara, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright. Can't I call my friend? You are still my friend, aren't you? I know you are at work, but …but…"

Warrick interrupted, " Of course, it's okay. And to answer the other question, you are still my friend."

"Warrick, can we get together sometime for lunch, perhaps? I read your letter and I think we should talk."

"I think that would be nice. What about tomorrow?"

"Okay."

* * *

Finally, she picked up Greg's letter. She had been putting it off. She knew she had hurt Greg with her leaving the way she did. He had not done anything to deserve that treatment and she only hoped that he could find it in his heart to forgive her.

She could feel his sadness with the words that he had written. Greg, like Nick, had always accepted her. She picked up her phone and dialed Greg. His phone went to voice mail. "Greg, it's Sara. I just wanted to see when you wanted to get together so we could talk. Greg, I am sorry..."


	13. Sara and Warrick

Sara met Warrick for lunch the next day. They picked up some sandwiches from a deli and went to a local park. Once they had gotten situated, there was silence. Both were nervous about who should talk first.

Sara finally spoke, albeit nervously. "So, I just want to say I am sorry for leaving the way I did. "

"Sara, as much as it hurt me to lose you like that, I realize it would have hurt you more to stay. And that…is something I would never want for you. You don't have to say you are sorry. Just seeing you here, smiling, is enough. Is everything better now?"

Sara spoke softly, "Yeah, it's better now." Tears started rolling down her cheeks. He got up and walked around to sit next to her. Warrick placed his arm around her shoulders. She turned and spoke quietly, "How are you doing?"

"I am doing okay. When you left, I was stunned. I know we haven't always gotten along. But, I cherish our friendship. Without you here, I was lost. Yeah, everyone else was here. There wasn't anyone I could turn that I could trust as much as you. No one would understand our relationship. Nick and you are the closest things I have to family now. Nick tried to help and I broke down on him. I think I scared him, Sara. When I mentioned my Grams, I really do wish you had gotten to meet her. You and her would have gotten along well. The two of you have been the ones to keep me on the straight and narrow. I do believe she would have loved you."

"Sara, " he took her hands in his, "baby girl, I meant what I said. You are my guiding light. If you hadn't come along, I probably would not be here now. "

"I am glad that I was a good influence on you. You really are a great CSI. After working with you all these years, I realize the world would have been worse off if you had continued down that path. It was hard on me to investigate you because I so wanted to belong. I had to come in and investigate a coworker. Yeah, that really does wonders for team spirit."

"But you stuck it out. We grew to love you and now you are stuck with us. "

"I couldn't think of a better group to be stuck with." Sara smiled.


	14. Sara and Greg

Sara knew that her talk with Greg would probably be tough. He had called her back and they had decided to meet at his apartment where they could talk privately.

She arrived a little bit early and was nervously waiting in the car, debating what would be the best way to go about it. He nearly scared her out of her skin when he knocked on her window. She rolled the window down and he asked what she was doing. "Lurking around in my parking lot, are you?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I guess," she said as she giggled. Greg always made Sara feel so at ease. "Are you ready to go in?" She nodded her head.

Once they were inside his apartment, he brought out two cups of coffee. "Greg, I know my leaving hurt you. I am sorry. You have never done anything to make me treat you like that. You, of all people, have always accepted me. Even after the way I treated you sometimes."

"Sara, when you left, I felt alone. Because with you, I never felt afraid. You have that way about you at least to me. With you here, there wasn't anything I couldn't do. You know, I am always nervous around Grissom …Catherine too. When you were here, I had somebody I could talk to, to help me to think things out. "

"Greg, you are a great CSI. When you passed your final proficiency test, I felt so proud of you. The team had been split up, but we came together to celebrate your success. It reminded me of how great we were. You know, I still remember your first court appearance…about that Sherlock case? You said you felt like a dork. But I told you, you looked like a professional because that is what you were. You are a professional." Sara stopped to sip her coffee. It was Greg's favorite, Blue Hawaiian. "Greg, you will always have a special place in my heart. Never before has someone accepted me so unconditionally."

"You are not going to leave again are you? You don't know how much I missed you. Please remember that you can talk to me whenever you need an ear. I will try my best to help."

"Thanks, Greg. That means a lot. I think that I will be around for a long time. I realize that my life is here. All of you are my family and I don't want to leave again. I realize now that no matter what happens, you all will be here to help me through it. And will be there always." Sara hugged Greg as she left. The rest of her life would be okay as long as she had her family.

The end


End file.
